


Taming the Beast?

by corpuscollossum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscollossum/pseuds/corpuscollossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Ali Krieger the one who can finally tame the player of all players, Ashlyn Harris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying, hope you guys like it!
> 
> Some sentences were not included, so here :)

First day of school. New students. New dramas. New HOT GIRLS.

This is our junior year and I woke up late because I was drunk last night? I don’t know. Can’t remember. All I knew was I got laid last night. I checked my alarm and I’m so fucking late! It’s 7 in the morning and the classes starts at 8. I have an hour to get dress and pick up Tobin. I bet she’s pissed at me but I don’t care. If I won’t pick her up she’ll walk her ass off to school. My phone is vibrating. Andy left me with 10 missed calls. I immediately answer my phone.

“Where the hell are you asshole?” She yelled through the phone.  
“I’m almost there. I just woke up okay! Calm yo tits! I’ll be there at 10! Call you back bitch!” I rolled my eyes while I immediately open the door of my car.

My car isn’t that big and not that small. Tats bought me a black Range Rover for my 16th birthday. He told me that it’s for me so I can pick up my ladies which helped me a lot than I expected. Guess who's the real player now huh.

10 minutes later…

“At last! You're here! The fuck were you thinking?” She rolled her eyes at me while I smirk at her.  
“Don’t even start with me, Tobs!”  
“Why the hell are you late?”  
“I got drunk last night and forgot today is our first day of school!”  
“Oh please…”  
“Just don’t okay! The girl doesn’t want to leave my bed! But she’s good though… She comes hard too!”  
“Okaaaaay Ash, I don’t need to know that! Ever since that bitch “who shall not be named” dumped you, you’ve had been bitchier than ever. Fucked every cheerleader in our school, almost killed what’s his name again?”  
“Jeffrey.”  
“Yeah him because he was with your ex, Xailey who is the bitch who will not be named…”  
I tried to cut her off but she keeps on talking ughhhhh  
“and don’t even get me started about heavy drinking! You have to move on. It’s our junior year and you’re still this depressed idiot who can’t get over that whore. Move on asshole!”

_“It’s not you, it’s me. You don’t deserve me Ashy. You’re sweet and adorable. The truth is I’m not really into girls. I am straight. I only dated you to earn my popularity. You being the head captain of the girls basketball team, hottest badass and the bitchiest student here in Mynott High School. So are we okay?” I nodded, trying to stop my tears from falling. “Uhm, yeah.” I said quietly. “Yay cool! So friends?” ugh this bitch, I thought. I nodded and left her._

Ever since that whore broke up with me, I didn’t hear any news from her. Maybe she got hit by a bus and died. Oh wait, why do I even care? Now, let us go back to reality.  
“Bitch, I am flattered. Thanks, but that doesn’t mean I will stop fucking some girl I just met. They just like me and my skills. I have needs too y’know!” I smirked  
“Whatever, Harris! Just control your hormones! I don’t want you having diseases.”  
“Okay okay okay mom! So did Christen and you talked already? The last time I heard of you guys dating, your relationship is a mess. So what’s going on?”  
“Nothing is going on. We're fine. We just had a huge disagreement and now we solved everything. We are back to normal. Well, I kinda have to go. Chris texted me and told me she needs me.”  
“She _needs_ you huh? Okay fine bitch. Go and have fun. Tell Chris I said Hi! Byeeeeee!” I said while grinning.

 


	2. Two

_SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL_

_ALI POV_

 

“Mom! I’m late! I can’t be late! I can't believe it! Yesterday was the first day of school and for the second day of school? I'm late!” I yelled across the living room.

“Just wait for your cousin Tobin so-”

“Wait, what? Tobin?” I cut her off.   
“Toby is here too?” I said excitedly.

“Yeah, I asked her if she can help you in your new school since she goes there too. I know I talked to Cindy earlier she said she can’t wait to meet you again. So hurry up and get ready because Tobin will arrive anytime soon-” before she finishes, I ran quickly to my bedroom to get dressed.

“This school year will be great. I hope.” I said to myself.

 

* * *

 

 

_ASHLYN POV_

“You’re late.” I rolled my eyes.

“Well, if you didn’t crash your car yesterday, you wouldn't be like this. But really though, who the fuck crashes her car on the very first day of school?”

“It wasn't actually my fault. A dog ran across the streets and I almost ran over him. The car swerved and hit the tree.”

“Aw Harris, you're a softie afterall!” Christen laughed.

“Like what?” I said feeling annoyed. 

When I hopped in Tobin's car, there’s a girl inside beside Christen while listening to her ipod. Tobin saw me staring at the girl and slapped my shoulder.

“Hey Tobs! We have to go or else we will be late.” I heard the girl exclaimed

 “We’re almost there Al.” Tobin said while driving.

“Don’t worry it’s still 7:30 and the school won’t start until 8 so will you please shut up?” I rolled my eyes. The girl is pissed. I know she’s pissed.

“Ashlyn, be nice.” I heard Tobin while chuckling.

“We’re here!” Christen cheered excitedly.

“Finally!” the girl said.

 

* * *

 

My first class is Math. When I got inside the classroom, I saw some girls winking at me so I smirked back at them. After finding a place to sit, our teacher, Mr. Wilson introduced the new girl that I just met in the car. I must admit, she’s attractive and adorable. But I think she’s straight. “ _Straight girls, they’ll fuck you up every time” I said to myself._

“Hi, My name is Alexandra Blaire Krieger. But you can call me Ali.” she finds a sit but the only chair available is the one beside me. _Fucking hell._

“You again?!” I rolled my eyes

“Don’t be mean, this is the only sit left.” She said smiling.

“Oh sorry.” _Oh no, Ashlyn Harris never says sorry to people. Fuck what’s happening?_

“I’m Ashlyn Harris by the way.” I said smiling at her. _Her eyes. Her smile. I am fucked._

“Nice name and nice to meet you.” She winked at me.

I was about to say something when - “Krieger! Harris! I will see you in detention!” Mr Wilson said angrily and went back to teaching.

_Oh great. Just great. Second day of school? DETENTION._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Tell me if I'm doing good or not because I'm new to writing stories.


End file.
